


未死者短章｜FRAGMENTS FOR THOSE LEFT BEHIND

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Timeline, Gen, One Shot Collection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 主题系列短篇，练笔用，看心情爱更不更。全篇无CP，都是个人向。具体人物见章节。
Kudos: 6





	1. 离去前请为我跳支舞 （SHAY, ?-1755）

_ 无论我将转向何方，总有黑浪迎面打来。_

_——弗朗茨·卡夫卡《城堡》_

那年圣帕特里克节快过完的时候，舞娘看到谢伊·寇马克走进酒馆。哪怕在节庆日子，他还是不修边幅，头发和胡子都没怎么打理，长外套灰扑扑的，只有磨得发白的领口上别着一枚三叶苜蓿。但这不影响这个小伙子讨人喜欢。他个子又高又结实，长得不赖，碰上谁都能胡诌几句俏皮话。他高兴的时候酒喝得多，但不容易醉，附近的女招待都盼着他来。

舞娘靠在酒柜旁边招呼他。她年纪不轻，化着浓妆，裙子比其他姑娘都要短一截，露出红色的舞鞋和纤瘦的脚踝。她的腿修长有力，绷得很直，随便往哪里一站就让人心神荡漾，所以她一直在这里给人跳舞，帮酒馆老板招徕客人，顺便多挣几个子儿的小费。

谢伊像其他熟客那样跟她打招呼，然后要了杯威士忌。

“没上别处过节呢，先生？”舞娘说，“也没见您带朋友来。”

“我这不是来了吗，”谢伊用唱歌一般的爱尔兰口音说，“和朋友们过节。”

舞娘很受用地掩嘴笑了几声。旁边乐队的声音很响，吹拉弹唱着些民俗小调；酒客们各自捧着杯子，脸上是热乎乎的潮红，谈话的声音都掺合在一起，闹哄哄地和酒精一起招人困。

“您来得不巧，我们刚跳完一出。”舞娘跟着他们用脚打拍子，皮鞋前掌在木地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的脆响，“要不是您恰好进门，我都已经下班了。”

谢伊夸张地叹息一声：“还不是因为我太忙了。”

“您是忙着去哪儿捣乱呢，还是忙着邀请哪位女士呢？我猜是后者，对吗？您之前说过的。”舞娘原地转了个身，胳膊肘支在台面上，还是笑吟吟的，“看来是失败了。”

“嗳，谁叫她比我还忙。”谢伊回答。

“那可真遗憾，”舞娘欠身亲昵地拍了拍他的胳膊：“不过没关系，要是想跳舞的话，我们陪您。”

谢伊推脱几句自己不擅长跳舞，还是欣然给舞娘挽着胳膊走到房间中央的空地上。其他人酒喝得差不多了，看这架势也跟着推开椅子站起来，连姑娘们都放下手里的活计聚拢过来。“来呀，”她们彼此招呼着，往散发着面包香的头发上系亮闪闪的绿色绸带，“再不来今天就过完了。”

结果他们一下子就跳了很久。先是成对地跳，手掌碰着手掌，在原地绕来绕去。然后大家交换舞伴，背着手踢踢踏踏地转着圈，节奏和风琴声混成一团，可没人想着停下纠正什么，反倒又笑又唱得更大声，桌子上的酒洒得到处都是。然后大家怂恿姑娘们和舞娘单独来了一段，舞步声齐得连楼上休息的客人都跑下来看热闹，有人直接拿着盘子和酒瓶当鼓敲。直到过了午夜，酒馆老板威胁说楼板都要给他们踩塌，大家才纷纷散去。走之前，几个小时前还陌生的酒客都跟老朋友似的，在路口道别能道上半个钟。谢伊热得解开衬衣领口，回到柜台旁边坐下，抱怨说脚都疼了。苜蓿草早就不知所踪。“谁叫您出来玩都不肯卸下身上这些刀啊枪的，”舞娘说，手边的酒瓶已经见了底，“今天这节您还过的满意吗？”

“这么多美丽的女士赏脸，我要是再不满意，也太不知足了。”谢伊乐得醉醺醺的，胡子拉碴的魅力也多了几分，“都是些身在新大陆、想着旧家乡的家伙。可惜我上次路过爱尔兰，得在十年前。”

“您还得常来，”舞娘告诉他，“这儿大家都喜欢您呢。”

谢伊没让舞娘失望，他确实经常到访，在酷热或者凉爽的夜里就着酒和姑娘们谈笑风生，过得挺轻快。一条街的人都认识他，给他逗得熨熨贴贴，心甘情愿地跟着他闹腾。只是他始终没成功说服心仪的女士和他一起。

“我算是没机会了。”有一天，他忽然叹道，“最近要去欧洲给人跑趟腿，说不定还能顺便散散心。听说那边的修女挺不错的，是吧？”

“旧的不去，新的不来。”舞娘还是像往常那样愉悦地用鞋尖敲着地板，“您还这么年轻，又有能力，命里的东西跑不了的。”

“命里的东西？”

“不是我奉承您，我年岁长，看得出来。”舞娘笑道，站在蜡烛台暖暖的光线旁边让她不显年纪，“虽然浪浪荡荡的，但始终很谨慎，和谁都搭得上话又不出格，总之，您适合干大事——只要别一不小心死掉了。别怪我这么说，您的工作看起来挺危险。”

“我没那么容易死，”谢伊又要了杯香喷喷的麦酒，叉起面前的炸面饼和烤肠送进嘴里，冲舞娘眨了眨眼，“我运气好着呢，毕竟是我自己造的。”他精力充沛，胃口很好，老板看着喜欢，总多给他一些吃的。

“那就祝您旅途顺遂。”谢伊出门之前，舞娘给了他一个飞吻。谢伊说回来还找她和姑娘们跳舞，就背过身融进夜色里。

秋天很快就过完了，接着是冬天。这年不怎么太平，先是法国人在殖民地建造堡垒，跟英国人在俄亥俄谷地打了些小仗。然后是里斯本不知怎地遭了灾，整个城市被地震和海啸付之一炬，大火烧了五天五夜。人们都说他们该是做了什么事情招惹了上帝。

谢伊什么也没说。他是隆冬时候回来的，一个人走进酒馆，在桌边一瓶连一瓶地喝。女招待跟他搭话，他嘟囔了些什么，她没听明白。“他怕不是快醉了，”舞娘上工的时候听到旁人议论。他样子的确挺怪，看起来很疲，却不是一般的劳累，整个人像是被抽空了似的。

“好久没见着您了，”舞娘说，“看来这趟旅行不太顺利。”

谢伊过了好一会儿才回话——不如说他过了好一会儿才意识到舞娘在和他说话。舞娘怀疑那双幽黑的眼睛后头还有没有魂儿。他回答说的确不太顺利，而他正打算解决这件事。

“解决？”

“是的，解决。”

谢伊没再说什么。酒馆老板拿盘子盛给他两片熏肉，他一直放着没动。酒馆里的风琴和吵闹声一如既往，谁也没注意到他，仿佛他根本不在那儿。舞娘应付了些其他客人打情骂俏的话，再转回来发现他已经准备走了。天色刚晚，正是酒馆生意忙起来的时候。舞娘赶了几步过去，拍了拍他的手肘：“您这就要走啦。”

谢伊沉默地点点头。

“您方便的时候再来，”舞娘重复道，“这儿大家都喜欢您呢。”

这话让谢伊突兀地停住了脚步：“那是因为你们不知道我是什么人。”

他说话的声音挺响，附近的酒客和招待都看向他。这下他彻底呆不住了，拔腿就要走。舞娘却顺势挽起他的胳膊，把他按回椅子上：“我看出来了，您可不会再来啦，是不？可是上帝呀，您看着就跟死人似的，我不能让您就这么回去，也不能让您继续喝酒。”

“那你给我跳支舞吧。”谢伊疲惫地说，靠在桌边用胳膊支着脑袋。

“我会给您跳的。专给您跳，和别的舞都不一样。”舞娘撩着衣服，弯腰紧了紧鞋子，那红色让她像踩在烈火和血水上，谢伊几乎就要转过头去。但她一旦跳起来，什么都不重要了。给提琴婉转的调子带着，她显得那么轻，根本不像一个下层酒馆的舞女。她优美的裙摆下面仿佛盛着来自旷野的风，连同躯壳的重量都一并不再存在。脂粉覆盖之下的眼珠是深绿色的，炉火给它们镀上一层金，像着了圣火的林子；不过那林子并不会燃着，而是随着动作忽闪忽闪地变得愈加深邃，仿佛隐到神话后边去了。她作势要把谢伊一起扯到这份景致的深处，好像那里有什么未知的空白的欢乐；又很快推开他，把他晾在充满苦闷的尘世里，晾在四下里忽然变得安静、却依旧充斥着酒气和烟熏香的夜间酒馆里。

“您这会儿走吧，”她说，“不管发生什么，我都会为您的灵魂哀悼的。”

于是谢伊缓缓地站起来，冲她点了点头，大步离开了。身后的舞曲重新变得欢快，活着的人各自活着，不知所谓地饮酒作乐。舞娘回到了属于她的人群中，红舞鞋给无数双短靴和沾了泥的裙边遮住了。姑娘们又忙起来，在吆喝的间隙和心仪的小伙子们眉目传情。但那些都和谢伊不再有关。天色已经不早，而去达文波特家园的路还很长。

Fin  
2020-04


	2. 白鹰（CONNOR, ?-1783）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我想去找一只白鹰。”康纳说，“不是为了猎它，就是想看看它。”

_你躺在坐起来的尸体影子中间 ，  
……头上缀着沉寂之物的奢华。_

_—— 保罗 · _ _策兰《弄斧_ 》

康纳是午后从达文波特庄园出发的。他破天荒地没带弓箭，精简了武器，转而扛着一大卷粗绳，腰上系着不少金属扣和小锥子似的东西。天气好得无可挑剔，阳光和煦，几乎无风。顺着大路往下走，沿途都有居民和他打招呼，不是给他送吃的用的就是问他身体恢复得如何。他神色温和地一一谢过，婉拒他们请他留下喝些什么的要求。 “ 改天吧，今天我有点别的事。 ” 他说。

路过教堂的时候，提摩西神父正用胳膊夹着本书在路边散步。康纳向他道了声下午好。

“ 从前，阿基里斯每天会在差不多的时间溜达过来。 ” 神父忽然说， “ 现在换成你了。 ”

“ 我想是的。 ” 康纳偏着头，并不特别想继续谈话。当然，提摩西神父是个好人。他和善、智慧、心态包容，对住民们照顾得细致入微。这两年他去庄园和康纳下棋的次数多了，毕竟年轻的刺客没有之前那么忙，而且一直在家养着身上那似乎永远都好不了的伤，需要有人陪他打发时间。

自从阿基里斯不在，康纳总觉得在庄园里呆不住。他老是不自觉地给壁炉旁边空出一个位置。老头一家三口的画一直那么温情脉脉地看着他，仿佛他们的墓碑不正立在屋子后面似的。康纳还把在地下室挂了十几年的自己父亲的肖像烧了，连同其他骑士团的东西一起。海瑟姆和阿基里斯几乎是前后脚去世的，这让康纳感觉很不好，因为想起一个总会连带想起另一个。有些晚上伤口隐隐作痛地叫他睡不着，风雨大作的时候整栋房子都在吱呀作响仿佛收留了什么孤魂野鬼。康纳倒是不怕鬼，在他的文化里幽灵不是害人的东西。他情愿一抬眼就看见父亲的冤魂坐在桌前带着嘲讽的微笑翻阅他留下的那本日记，或者听见阿基里斯敲着拐杖唉声叹气地教训他仿佛他还是那个将将成年的冒失孩子。但谁也没来过，庄园的每块木头每根钉子都比死人死得还彻底。康纳宁可在阳台上淋雨也不想留在房子里。大雨一直打进地下，渗进土里，说不定能沾湿他深埋的护符。按道理他的任务已经完成了。

于是，当了十几年刺客后，他决定给自己找点事做，而且这事和兄弟会家园甚至村子都没有一点关系。

“ 我想去找一只白鹰。 ” 他对提摩西神父说， “ 不是为了猎它，就是想看看它。 ”

“ 你知道它可能不存在，是吧？拓荒者总是倾向于夸大其词。 ” 神父说， “ 不过你要是有想找的东西，就去吧。总会碰着什么的。 ”

传说白鹰的巢穴在开拓地北面，比人去屋空的莫霍克村庄更北。那里有一面陡峭的岩壁，平时根本不会有人去爬，连康纳也不会。它太高了，得有八百多英尺，从底下一眼看不到顶；它还很光滑，坡面近乎垂直，没长什么植物。自从动了攀它的心思，康纳经常过来研究。他视力好，而且有经验，能看出来岩壁上微小的凹陷，足够他踩上去。但他需要一点辅助，还有可行的计划。

他去找过矿工和铁匠，对付山岩他们各自有一套。他们帮他弄了些工具和承重足够的绳子，让他不至于全靠自己的手脚挂在峭壁上，也能在决定放弃的时候顺着绳索降下来。好在从山体中段开始，会有一道裂缝一直延伸到接近顶端，再往上就没那么光溜溜了。康纳擅长爬裂缝，这在整个兄弟会都是罕见的能力。

他把马留在附近，把绳子一端系在腰上，顺着树爬到尽量高的地方，在岩壁上寻找可行的落脚点；觉得差不多了，就深吸一口气，小心地贴了上去。

岩壁是背阴的，石头摸起来很凉。经过亿万年风霜的锤炼，它很刺手，但能给康纳提供足够的摩擦力。腹部的旧伤拉拉扯扯的，他差不多能适应，只是走路还有些不利索。最近一年他瘦了，掉的都是肌肉，明显比从前累得快。但多年的攀爬技巧弥补了他流失的体力。哪怕只是石头轻微的凹陷，他也能用鞋尖踏得很稳，随着四肢的位置自然地调整重心，宽阔的脊背舒展开，让身体总是直直地站在脚点上，节省上臂的力量。等找到一处细缝，他确认岩体没有碎石和松脱的迹象，把锥形的金属塞卡进去，扣上环，穿过绳子打了个八字结。

这样就不至于会在失手的时候一路摔到底。康纳喘口气，休息了片刻。

四下里很静。康纳的动作没有发出一点声音，平时林子里的鹿鸣和树叶的沙沙声在高处完全消隐，耳边只有风声和金属扣轻微的碰撞声。他低头看到郁郁葱葱的树顶像海浪一样绵延开去。这个高度可能和天鹰号的主桅杆差不多，不过在海上爬高和陆地还是有差别。海面太广阔，人很容易因为迷失距离感而恍惚；遥远的地面则会结结实实地唤起人生物本能里的恐惧 —— 或者飞翔的欲望。

康纳继续往上，一路在适当的位置绑上绳结作为保护。除了每一处踩脚和抓手的地方，他什么也没想，什么也没看。酸胀的肌肉和磨得生疼的指尖让他的存在空白又纯粹。这正是他需要的。这两年他想得太多，但弄明白的事情没有多少。最后他就不再想了，也没有人再陪伴和斥责他，只有他和他的责任相对坐在时间无穷无尽的影子里。

现在他把一切抛在脑后，只想看一眼白鹰，所谓的神降之物，强大而美丽。

康纳仰起头看了一眼。大裂缝已经不远，但他碰上了一个小麻烦：找不到合适的手点了。他观察了一会儿，感觉头发贴在出汗的后颈上痒痒的，呼吸的时候胸膛抵着岩壁。如果要继续上攀的话，只能先横着走一段，然后绕回岩缝下方。然而横向路线中岩石错落的边缘离他不太近，只能冒险凭一只胳膊抓着荡过去。如果是三年前，甚至五年前，他一秒钟都不会犹豫，在山岭里的动作就像瞪羚一样敏捷。但他现在从里到外伤痕累累。疲劳抓住这个动摇的瞬间一股脑地涌过来，连他的目光都显得不那么明澈了。

他又确认了一次自己最后系的保护绳结，在下方大概十五英尺。如果他放进去的金属塞还牢靠的话，这个距离摔下去不会怎么样。不过他不喜欢这样。猎手和刺客的谨慎天性让他对运气始终持怀疑态度。可惜他现在似乎别无选择。

于是他估量了一下距离，松开一只手，借着身体的重量把自己往侧面甩过去。起手的一瞬间他就知道自己失败了，甩动的力道不够，手指在和对面边缘差之毫厘的地方滑脱。他下意识地蹬了一脚，却撞到膝盖，疼得他闷哼一声，衣料和靴子在突坠的过程中剧烈地摩擦着岩壁。十五英尺比他想得要漫长得多，被绳子猛地拽住时像要被拦腰折断似的。他吊在绳子末端，好不容易在气喘的间隙重新找到该踩的地方。带上工具终究是个明智的决定，现在他欠诺里斯和大戴各半条命。

拉顿哈给顿，这种事绝对不能有下次，他默想，反应过来现在已经不会有人再这么叫他了。他慢吞吞地在岩块上找好位置，重新攀爬那失去的十五英尺。白鹰是否值得他这么做，他不知道。只是除此之外，他想不出有什么值得为自己去做的事。家园里每个人都催他赶紧成个家，毕竟他终于能挤出时间打量打量周围的女士。可他太迷茫，对万事万物的规律都太不了解，一直生活在自己理想的蒙蔽之下。万一对家庭的梦想也是这种蒙蔽的一部分呢？也许白鹰能告诉他什么，也许白鹰什么都不能告诉他。总之，此刻最重要的是不要在这该死的山岩上把命送掉。

太阳的角度变得很低，峭壁的影子显得昏暗起来。第二次荡到侧面的尝试，康纳成功了。他毕竟是个刺客大师，不会被一个小小的岩石边缘难倒两次。谨慎起见，他在尽量近的地方打了新的保护绳结。越过最后的光滑地段，他就能开始爬自己擅长的裂隙，有望加快速度，在天黑之前到达顶端。

空气开始变凉，康纳完全没怎么再往下方或者身后看。幽深的裂缝像母亲的怀抱一样欢迎着他。他轻巧地往上攀，根据宽度灵活地变化着手掌和手指的抓法，露指手套帮他避免了大部分剐蹭，身边轻柔地升腾起植被的芬芳。这里安全、稳定，贴在近乎垂直的岩石上忽然让他感到非常舒适。在这样的高度、这样的辽阔中，他完完全全孑然一身，和自然的伟力和平共处互不干扰，互不给予也互不索取。一种有益的孤独，他什么都不必在意。

当缝隙大到足够塞进一边肩膀的时候，体验就没那么愉快了。他不能一直凭力气往上蹭，厚实的衬衣和外套也无法避免锯齿状的岩块带来的擦伤，他的手肘和背上都起了水泡，往外渗着血，一直浸到外面。但他没法休息，一旦停下疼痛和疲倦就会将他淹没。他放空大脑，将一切交给肢体的肌肉记忆，和在惨烈的战斗中一样。

顶峰终于近了。

康纳大口喘着气，沿着岩块自然的塌陷蹬上最后的阶梯，仿佛重新出生似的从裂缝里钻出来，匍匐在粗砺的、光秃秃的岩石表面。不知被从哪里带来的草籽和野花在顶上的石缝里扎了根。好一阵子，他只能躺在柔软零落的植物中，没剩多少的绳子在身下蜿蜒。天空依旧无云，还是那么高远且无边无际，就像硕大的静默的神明的眼睛。

而在这份沉寂中他没有听到鹰啸。

康纳站起来。悬崖边缘有棵倾斜苍老的枯树。他认出黑色的枝桠之间有零落的巢穴之类的东西。他爬上去，脆弱的枝条发出危险的轻响。那可能是一个鹰巢，但已被弃置很久。他伸手摸了摸它，碎片中冒出白羽的一角。它依旧整齐、光滑，一定曾属于一个优雅的生灵。可能是白鹰，也可能只是一般的白头鹰。谁知道呢。康纳还是把羽毛收了起来。天色更暗了，渐近的夜晚如同他埋葬过的死者的影子。他一直伫立在原地，忘了时间，直到侧脸像被火光照着似的亮堂起来。

他转过脸看去，太阳正在林海尽头沉落，余晖将大半天空照得通红，像一把决然的火。他从没站得这么高看过夕阳。这景象扑面而来得直接，他突兀地坠在世界边缘的光明里，直到横亘在他和所有道路之间微不足道的哀痛和徒劳都燃尽。在这份骇人的壮美面前，他只能俯下身捂住眼睛，但它已经烙在他脑海中，烙在他坚硬得布满裂痕的心里，灼烧得他像要化作飞蛾一般痛哭起来。离他而去的一切像翅膀的灰烬一样从他身上抖落，他的父母，他的导师，他的朋友和敌人们，还有白鹰，带着永不再见的残酷和温柔。

后来他终于把双手从脸上拿下来。纯粹的黑夜里，连风的低语都已经消隐。该回去了，他想，在星星升起之前。

第二天拂晓，提摩西神父刚给教堂开门。康纳换回平时的装束，在路上缓步走着。

“ 你找到白鹰了吗，康纳？ ” 神父停下来问道。

“ 不，没找到。 ” 年轻的刺客回答。可他却在眼里笑着，是一种不常见的、轻快的笑容，惹得神父也跟着笑意盈然。他们就这样相视而笑，直到晨祷的钟声响起，晨曦重回大地之上。

Fin  
2020-04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 攀岩部分技术参考纪录短片《Without a partner: Pete Whittaker rope solos El Capitan》及相关训练视频。


	3. 无雪平安夜（ARNO, ?-1800）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次任务结束后，亚诺偶然遇见当时尚未成名的夏多布里昂。

_ 不再生存的念头像一阵突如其来的欢乐抓住我的心。 _

_ —— 夏多布里昂《墓中回忆录》 _

正是平安夜。巴黎这会儿没下雪，只有天空沉郁阴冷，让雪月这个浪漫的称谓名不副实。街道毫无节庆气氛，甚至有些萧条，连贵妇人的裙子都从简尚素。除了历法和教廷割裂的关系让圣诞节的地位变得不尴不尬之外，人们显然尚未从大革命、雅各宾派和反法联盟造成的累累尸骨中重整生活。执政府成立后，拿破仑的铁腕手段多少缓解了动荡的局面，却又招来一部分保皇党和其他欧洲国家的反感。尽管各方怨声载道，刺客议会认为目前他还是活着为好，否则整个法国内外交困，势必陷于四分五裂的风险。

幸好，想要第一执政脑袋的人不在少数，但他们大都过不了刺客大师亚诺 · 多里安这一关。亚诺对在圣诞前夜执行护卫任务没什么意见，毕竟凡尔赛的宅邸人去楼空，除了一个老管家之外没人能跟他过节；剧院咖啡馆又太过人声鼎沸，还不如等客人散去自己拎几瓶酒回房间乐得快活。他轻巧地在巴黎淡蓝色的屋顶上翻飞跳跃，一面盯着拿破仑前往剧院的马车，一面将袖剑悉数送进沿街埋伏的狙击手的喉咙，连马路中央的一声爆响都没能惊动正为战争间隙的强制社交忧心的一国之长。待亚诺潜入保皇党总部并让罪魁祸首永远沉默，成堆的激进分子才恍若如梦初醒，闹哄哄地跟在他背后追击起来。此时他早已顺着建筑侧面爬上半空，跳进一扇开着的窗户，预备从室内穿过彻底摆脱他们。

这不是亚诺头一回为了隐蔽闯入寻常人家，每次他都会在引发骚乱之前抽身离去。这回他踏入的似乎是间小书房。夜已深了，一位留着褐色卷发的青年还在伏案工作。听见街上的喧闹和刺客双脚落在地板上的轻响，他惊恐地抬头看了一眼。

“ 借过。我这就走。 ” 亚诺例行公事地说，兜帽压得很低，侧着头把脸遮得严实。但和能躲多远就躲多远的一般平民不同，青年忽然从桌子后边站起来，甚至走近两步。

“ 这装束，这走路的方式 …… 我见过您！ ” 他嚷道， “ 在某次米拉波伯爵的宴会上 ……”

“ 我真的得走了。祝您晚安。 ” 亚诺加快脚步，准备从楼梯往下一层再翻出窗外。循着踪迹而来的激进分子们早就准备在前门堵他了。

“ 您稍等， ” 青年伸手制止了他， “ 外面那些是保皇派？我会让他们离开的。 ” 说着他披上外套，整理了一下领结，冲着一位闻声惊慌赶来的女士 —— 显然是他的太太 —— 摆了摆手。

“ 先生们，这里是德 · 夏多布里昂子爵的宅邸。今天是平安夜，子爵先生打算歇息了，请你们离开。 ” 楼下传来仆从响亮谦卑的声音， “ 闯入者？不，没有什么闯入者，如果有的话我们一定会通知警卫的。多谢关心。好的。祝各位晚安。 ”

夏多布里昂夫人将亚诺引到对贵族而言相当窄小和简朴的客厅里，拉铃叫佣人给他端上一杯加了牛奶和砂糖的红茶，全程怯生生的。等青年从楼下返回，亚诺这才看清楚他的样貌。他约莫和自己差不多岁数，头发的颜色很浅，脸色苍白，一只手局促地放在羊毛马甲下摆。他的嘴唇一直抿得紧紧的，鼻梁高挺，再往上是一双深陷发青的眼窝，在疲乏之外更多地显出一种忧郁。他为执意留下客人道着歉，同时保证亚诺不会在宅子里受到 “ 那伙暴徒 ” 的骚扰，似乎误以为这位不速之客只是这几年总在遭殃的中间派的一员。至少有一点他没弄错 —— 亚诺的确曾是米拉波的下属，虽然实际情况比他以为的要复杂得多。

而亚诺对他的判断也八九不离十：一位落魄的旧式小贵族，对革命者本着天然的同情，却在接踵而至的腥风血雨中灰了心。他为流亡保皇党人参过军，因为负伤被送到泽西岛疗养，后来流落到伦敦，妻子也受牵连入狱。直到约七个月前，他才因为大赦得以回到巴黎。当亚诺委婉地为他的遭遇表示遗憾，子爵不由自主话多起来，言语中不乏忧虑和真诚。他谈起 “ 狮子一般的 ” 米拉波和他在王室与革命党人之间的斡旋，遗骸甚至因此被移出先贤祠；他谈起多年前在新大陆的游记，曾和华盛顿将军、 “ 一位伟人 ” 共进午餐；他还谈起血流成河的革命和勉强制止情况更加恶化的拿破仑及其胞弟，希望 “ 他们不要背叛自己的共和国出身 ” 。

夏多布里昂拽着亚诺不放，把他当成旧时代的幸存者，一个勉强能搭上关系的往日幽魂。他很有教养，想必自幼由严厉的父母看管；然而他感情却煞是丰富，言辞体面又情绪化。刺客沉默地听着，茶杯空了又由佣人满上。他宁可手中握着的是酒瓶，重回兄弟会之后他已数年不酗酒，但酒精始终是心神不宁时的良药。

“ 不是雅各宾的断头台就是波拿巴的锁链 …… 摆在法兰西面前的道路何以至此、我们这些早该随着时代死去的人又如何自处呢！ ” 青年悲痛地说。

“ 无论在哪种场合，哪种时期，选择第三条路总是艰难的。 ” 亚诺开口道，语气相当温和， “ 相信我，子爵先生，我很明白这一点。不管他人怎么看待您的立场，您就凭着一份良心行事吧。 ”

夏多布里昂突然激动起来： “ 您说得对，多里安先生！我只有一支笔，这就是我的良心！ ” 他叨念着要去拿自己的书稿，短暂离开了一阵。亚诺叹了口气，不知这个已然变得十分漫长的平安夜何时才会结束。

不多时，夏多布里昂夫人亲自端着茶点来了，说看子爵把他留得太晚，就拜托厨房准备了些宵夜。她和自己的丈夫一样面无血色，像是被经年累月的孤寂和忧虑给压垮了，只有待人接物的举止间还残留着些传统闺秀的影子。

“ 谢谢您能和我丈夫聊这么多， ” 她瘦削的指尖放在杯碟边缘，仿佛比瓷器更易碎， “ 您知道，这年头，他这样的人没什么说话的机会。 ” 然后她把托盘抱在自己胸前，露出一个苦涩的微笑来： “ 他也不和我谈这些，认为我不懂。我的确不怎么懂，毕竟从小只被教导成为妻子和母亲。我情愿自己勇敢一些，聪明一些 ……”

亚诺悬在嘴边的杯子停住了。 “ 我的确认识这么一位女士。她什么都懂，很会拿主意，还会使枪。 ” 他平静地说， “ 但是她死了。 ”

“ 噢 ……” 夫人的眼睛悲伤地垂下来， “ 真是令人痛心的损失。 ” 当子爵手捧厚厚的一沓纸重新出现，她迎过去短暂地和他打了个照面，随即自己消隐到炉火照不到的黑暗中去了。

又过了几个钟头，亚诺才终于从夏多布里昂的宅邸中脱身，重新站在夜间巴黎绵延的房顶上，外袍下摆缀着寒风。剧院咖啡馆里的众人早已歇息，他从二楼阳台翻回自己的房间。壁炉还燃着，屋子里很暖和。他走到小边桌旁边，桌上的木匣子里放着两沓陈旧的信件，一部分是詹妮弗 · 斯科特的馈赠，另一部分则来自爱丽丝。亚诺摘掉兜帽和手套，手指触到有些年头的纸页。它们早已变得脆弱泛黄，但还远未完成自己的使命，因为经过六年多的努力，亚诺依旧未能让刺客和圣殿骑士之间的战争偃旗息鼓。他陷进扶手椅中，仰起头，觉得他与旧日爱人的阵营也许注定和这个国度一样分崩离析。他一度想抛弃这个国家、抛弃自己的命运，但又被拉了回来 —— 无论是出于残存的爱情还是良知。他想到夏多布里昂眼中的忧郁和病态的热忱，手里捏着一支羽毛笔，仿佛随时预备着为什么微不足道的痛苦去死，或者索性藉由文字遁入蛮荒异域，要么就在宗教的荫蔽下寻求庇护。

“ 有这么容易就好了。 ” 亚诺用手支着额头。口袋里有什么硌着他，他这才想起走之前夏多布里昂硬塞给他几张潦草的纸页，上面是一些零落的草稿，似乎描绘的是一出充满激情的爱情悲剧。 他把纸放在一旁，他自己的生活已经够他受的了。黎明时分，巴黎远郊又传来隐隐的炮声。圣诞节当天，新的救世主等着从血雨中诞生，而经年目睹的天空实在太过疲惫，已不再为街巷中死去的人们垂泪。

也许正是这个原因， 1800 年的圣诞节才始终未曾下雪。亚诺不得不又站起来。他检查了一下自己的袖剑和其他武器，攀上阳台遥望了一会儿，然后重新跃入时代的虚无之中。

Fin  
2020-04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）故事原型来自ACU的一项多人任务。  
> 2）弗朗索瓦-勒内·德·夏多布里昂，法国早期浪漫主义代表作家。著有《阿达拉》《勒内》《墓中回忆录》等。


	4. 星辰之主（BAYEK, ?-40BC）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你得做个好法老，否则阿蒙内特会送你提早去见奥西里斯。”

_万物都会走向死亡，_   
_只有人除外，_   
_是死亡向他走来。_

_——阿多尼斯_

哪怕在阴谋和战争中几度易主，亚历山德里亚的皇宫依旧宏伟。漆金的白墙耸立，院子里的池水镜子一样清，水生莲花仿佛在深蓝的天空中绽放，祈福用的百果和硬币散落在一旁。锡瓦的巴耶克正从屋顶穿过，袖剑上还沾着某位高级将官的血。他不知道自己今晚的行动能在多大程度上延缓罗马对埃及的侵蚀。五年前，凯撒之死并未起到预期的效果。内乱和经济衰退早已让托勒密王朝大厦将倾，克莱奥帕特拉对罗马统治者的数度献身也只不过是垂死挣扎。如今，皇宫和埃及实际的掌控者是马克·安东尼，凯撒从前的得力干将，屋大维名义上的妹婿。

受艾雅——如今的阿蒙内特所托，巴耶克和他的无形者一直监视着女王和她的长子凯撒里昂。这位万人之上的小法老年仅七岁，此刻正光着脚站在庭院里发呆。巴耶克在屋顶上观察了一会儿，见他的贴身仆从都还在呼呼大睡，不知受了什么蛊惑，从房顶跳了下来。

凯撒里昂倒是一点儿也没害怕。他的小脑袋尚且意识不到深宫内院也会有敌人出现。他只把巴耶克当作一个奉命捉他回去睡觉的侍卫。

“我睡不着，”他说，“这里更凉快。”

巴耶克点了点头，没说什么。

凯撒里昂踩着冰凉的大理石地板走了两步，然后伸出手指向天上：“那三颗连在一起的星星，你知道它们是什么星吗？”

小法老穿着绣金睡袍，散着头发，没戴那顶象征王权的冠帽——它盖在一个孩子头上总有些滑稽，让他显得头重脚轻。他的祖上已经统治埃及十几代了，如今正要将它拱手让出；而他的子孙指不定还会继续奴役埃及的子孙。但此时此刻，在埃及最后一位守护者的眼里，他不过是个七岁的孩子，想知道几颗星星的名字。

于是巴耶克蹲下来，顺着他手指的方向看去。

“那是奥西里斯，猎户座的腰带，他是冥界之神。”他告诉凯撒里昂，“东南方向那颗最亮的星星是天狼星，也是他的妻子伊西斯。”

“冥界？是死后的世界？”

“没错。”

“那是什么地方？”凯撒里昂继续问，“我母后挺不乐意提起这个。”

“她把太多人送去受审判了，她自己总有一天也要去的。”巴耶克说，“但你是国王。国王死后都会和奥西里斯一样化成星星，日复一日东方升起西方落下。”

凯撒里昂咬着嘴唇，还是望着星空。

“你得做个好法老，”巴耶克又说，声调严肃了些，“否则阿蒙内特会送你提早去见奥西里斯。”

“为什么？”

“因为一个母亲的仇恨是无边无际的，”巴耶克回答，“天底下受苦的人都是她的孩子。”

“那做父亲的呢？”小法老一脸无邪地问，“你有孩子吗？”

巴耶克站起来整理了一下兜帽。“我不知道。我无妻无子。”

思忖片刻之后，他补充道：“我是个守护者，埃及就是我的孩子。”(1)

然后他让小法老承诺不要告诉任何人这件事，再次攀上宫殿的墙壁，消隐无踪。

等凯撒里昂明白这段简短交谈的真正含义，已是十年以后。年龄尚幼的他预料不到，命运并不会给他真正行使国王权力的机会，被蛀空了的王座上只有阴谋、鲜血和毒药瓶子。而届时他会将母亲的遗体留在身后，乘上阿蒙内特的小舟，抹去名姓，驶入整个世界和历史的暗影。(2)

Fin.  
2020-04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）巴耶克和艾雅之子卡慕（Khemu）的名字，来自古埃及语中的埃及（Kemet）。  
> 2）来自《起源》漫画的情节。公元前30年，克莱奥帕特拉七世兵败于屋大维。阿蒙内特出现在宫殿中给她一瓶毒药劝其自杀，作为交换，带走她时年17岁的儿子凯撒里昂训练成为无形者。（然而，根据史实，此时凯撒里昂应当不在城中，被送回亚历山德里亚后遭屋大维处死。）


	5. 当我逝去时 （HAYTHAM, ?-1758）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这篇开始不能继续适用原来的英文标题，毕竟主人公已经不符合“未死者”的范畴。好在中文非常灵活，不影响对主题的理解，勉强可以继续沿用。英文还是改成了严谨一些的left behind。

_请来到我身边，当我逝去时。_

_——丁尼生《悼念集·五十》_

海瑟姆·肯威只离开了美洲一年，但他心里知道一切都不同了。他在弗吉尼亚物色了一块地，照自己的意思把里面宅子翻修了当作新的庄园住着。他生来就住在这样的房子里，从伦敦的安妮女王广场到法国香槟省的荒原，大同小异。窗子是窄的，楼梯对称地蜿蜒开去；每个转角都有暗影，木头房门开关的时候总是没法安静。戴着白手套的管家幽灵似地出现又消失，将一切隐形地打理得井井有条。

不过，比起欧洲他常活动的地域，包括北美的纽约或者波士顿，弗吉尼亚更偏南，气候炎热潮湿，不是暴雨就是暴雪。保守的欧陆移民，尤其大户人家偏爱这里，主要是看中它土地辽阔，而且可以大肆使用奴隶。因为吉欧的关系——现在还加上珍妮弗——海瑟姆对奴隶制度并无好感。这让他多少在本地社交圈子里有些格格不入，仿佛他是什么天真的老爷。不过，反正他和华盛顿杰弗生那几家互相看不顺眼，哪怕劳伦斯·华盛顿是位已故的圣殿大师；只要他们在大团长的身份底下不敢造次，他就没必要搭理其他。

总之，他花了几个月处理自己宅邸的事情，期间和珍妮弗一直保持通信。比起姐弟家常，这些信件更像工作伙伴之间的往来。她报告说自己重新接管了肯威家的生意，打爆了（比喻意义上）三五个失职者的狗头；海瑟姆则写庄园翻修的进展，田地收成的情况，支出和进账是否平衡，偶尔抱怨一下北美的气候。他更喜欢把遗迹和七年战争之类的混账事都推开，一个人骑马在平原上闲逛，狂奔或者小跑，没人管他，脸上只有细汗和黏腻的风。

他终究得戴上那顶三角帽和大团长的面具，去费城，去纽约，去波士顿，参加没完没了的会议，听取报告，部署工作，圣器的传说真真假假令人厌烦。他总是坐在上座，抿着嘴，鹰一样的眼神衬得在座不可一世的大男人们跟兔子似的。“这些人——没有哪个能比得上他的十分之一。”*他发现自己开始这么想。

然而海瑟姆没法和任何人谈论他。他终归是件私事，就像吉欧和珍妮弗是私事。殖民地分册的大多数人可能根本不认识他；他也不曾在教团内部取得多高的地位，认识他的人只会把他当作布雷多克手下的一介小卒。有些时候，他的存在变得如此无法忍受，就像雷雨夜里身侧作痛的旧伤一样鲜明。海瑟姆只能爬起来，因为闷热和痛楚大汗淋漓。他思考了一会儿，决定给珍妮弗写信——他冷漠的、高傲的、疲惫和坚韧的姐姐，唯一有可能在这件事上理解他的姐姐。

但他的笔尖悬在空白的羊皮纸上停住了。这封信到达伦敦会花上25天，珍妮弗的回信则会再花上25天。到时候他也许已经不想着这事儿了，而他一时软弱的倾诉只会让它继续在纸页和交错的时间中蓬勃生长，像撒错了地方的种子，终究要抽出狰狞的枝条，开出有毒的花。他的手发起抖来，外面的雷鸣一声比一声近，沉闷得房间四壁仿佛要被它震碎了。但雨一直没落下来，海瑟姆简直要在潮湿凝滞的空气中溺死。

他还是把笔甩开，墨水洒得到处都是，笔尖在地板上撞得变形。他散着头发，捂着脸，又把手拿下来。仇人和叛徒都死了，他还是无法入眠。他点了火，把羊皮纸烧了，好像这样就能把他该死的痛苦的思绪一起烧尽。但那些笔迹不屈不挠，即使成了灰也烙在地板上，烙在墙上，烙在每一滴雨的空隙里，烙在他的脑海之中：

“亲爱的姐姐……我们都记得他那天吊在干衣架上的样子。” 

整个宅子——弗吉尼亚的宅子、香槟省雷金纳德的宅子、伦敦安妮女王广场的宅子——一下子都随着雨声坍塌下来。它们都是圣殿骑士殖民地分册大团长前半生的废墟。卢西奥那孩子怎么没干脆把他杀死？海瑟姆捂着自己的侧腹。他想出去，想离开这里，去随便什么地方。他找不到帽子找不到外套找不到披风，无所谓。那些属于大团长，不属于海瑟姆·肯威。他摸着黑出了房间，往马厩的方向走。他漂亮的坐骑站在噼里啪啦轰响着的雨棚下等他，等着把他带进旷野。雨水打得他睁不开眼，初显灰白的头发一缕缕地滴着水，衬衣贴在身上冰着那些旧伤。

“走吧，孩子，”他抓起缰绳，拍拍马脖子，“我们走。”

多年以后，海瑟姆的亲生儿子把袖剑捅进他的喉咙。他躺在地上，孤身一人地流着血。他已说完了他的遗言，日记和信件都稳妥地放好。那些信念、错误和痛悔都尘埃落定，他觉得自己没有再需要操心的事情。然而，在弥留之际，在仁慈的黑夜即将到来之时，他忽然又想起那个暴雨的夜晚。他骑着马冲进雨中，管家和仆役慌乱地点着火把四处搜寻。而他只是往前疾驰，在电闪雷鸣的掩护之下大声号哭：

“霍顿！……霍顿！” 

那些尊严和生命均已失落。海瑟姆终于走完这位忠诚的朋友多争取来的23年。

Fin  
2020-04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> * 出自《遗弃》中海瑟姆的日记，根据需求把日期大幅提前。


	6. 棺中之花（EZIO, ?-1498）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论怎样，她都能平平安安地回到人间。

_我们被动地迈向永恒不变的虚无：一边是灰尘，一边是欲望。_

_——福克纳《喧哗与骚动》_

吉罗拉莫·萨沃纳罗拉已经死去，被刺杀在火刑柱上。随处可见的柴火堆尚未完全熄灭，虚荣之火的余烬依旧飘扬，砖石路面的积水里，高耸的领主宫倒置着刺进佛罗伦萨灰蒙蒙的天空。它已经在这里伫立了两百年，钟塔和塔顶半圆的囚窗是它的眼睛，和那些被在广场处死的人一样不瞑目地瞪着。满城响着丧钟，数个送葬的队伍遍身漆黑在狭窄的街道间鱼贯而行，他们肩上扛着的棺木如同在威尼斯水道漂浮的贡多拉。

翡冷翠的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷站在街角一幢建筑的房顶，看着克里斯蒂娜和她夫家幸存的亲属把他们送往最后的安息之所。兜帽遮着他的眼睛，天上悬着的还是他17岁时的月亮，恋人枕着的还是她17岁时的十字架。半空中的蒲公英也会在灰尘散尽后重新飘扬，这座城市仿佛永恒不变。要多少年，死者的遗骸才会把这不大的地方填满呢，他想，而他父亲和兄弟又躺在这底下的哪一层呢。

他在屋顶上跟着她，步子很慢。四下里一片沉寂，偶尔有鸽子振翅的声音。天黑得比平时早，人们点起火把，棺木和斗篷的影子都拉得很长，陷进地里。地上到处是碎镜子、散落的棋子和撕碎的书页，踩上去嘎吱嘎吱的。那些街道哇，都是她纤细的脚踏过的。而这影子是那么粘稠那么致密，他们每走一步都像把靴子从泥泞里拔出似的，踉跄着。哀哭和耸动让棺盖上刺绣毯子的缀饰发出轻响。那些镶着宝石的珠子哇，她总是戴着，垂在她漆黑的头发上，由她苍白的指尖拢过的。

“埃齐奥？埃齐奥！”在漫长年月间碰面的间隙，她叫他名字的语调总是悠悠地往上扬，混着惊讶、不安和哀伤，刺着他的耳朵。如今那声音和嫣红的嘴唇一起沉默下去。她再也无法获得亲吻了。戴着丝绒手套的人们就要把她放进石头墓穴里；在黑土和凋零的白玫瑰底下，她秀丽的脸庞就要被拱手让给虫蚁。

等神父念完最后的祷词，人群散去，埃齐奥从房顶爬下来。墓园里很冷，祈福的蜡烛还没有熄灭，光亮投在雕了石像的墓碑上。他就盯着那些烛光，眼睛都给晃花了。马基雅维利说也许会写写他的人生，但他不是那种会记载浪漫故事的人，何况浪漫故事最后总会被传成风流韵事——尤其是爬窗幽会这种经典桥段。毕竟那时他们都认为以青春面貌示人的爱神就是她全部的模样，汉白玉雕像一般华美，而爱者就是爱神本身；何曾想过她的花冠会生满荆棘，眼神会被时间与痛苦蒙蔽。然而这又有什么奇怪，他早知道连罗马都会毁灭……22年时间足够他洞悉一点儿世间的真相。

可他还是情愿有别的办法。他危险，有能力，行事果决，但越来越为自己掌握的杀戮的能力感到苍白和厌倦。

要是办得到，埃齐奥乐意带上一把鲁特琴下冥界去，用他的歌喉把天上地下都惹得鸡犬不宁，烦得哈迪斯把她像欧律狄刻*那样放出来。她穿着白裙子，神色忧郁，一言不发，半边脸蒙在死神长袍的阴影里。然后他会领着她往回走。冥河的船夫撑起船来也像贡多拉。成千上万的灵魂在阴绿色的水上发着微光，和他们往相反的方向浮游而去。“别害怕，克里斯蒂娜。”他会盯着眼前的波浪说；而她会跟在他身后，依旧一言不发。

但埃齐奥不在乎。无论怎样，和神话里不同，她都能平平安安地回到人间——不管前方是火之狱，是芦苇丛，还是枯骨筑成的堡垒——因为从离开佛罗伦萨的那一天起，他就已学会不再回头。

午夜过后的墓园空无一人。白袍隐没于夜色中时，墓石上留下一朵血红的玫瑰；花瓣上凝着夜露，仿佛在谁的脸颊上即刻消散的眼泪。

Fin  
2020-05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *俄耳甫斯为了救回死去的妻子欧律狄刻，用竖琴声感动哈迪斯，却因为在出口处没有听从警告回头看了一眼，导致欧律狄刻被拖回冥界。
> 
> ==最后是一点Free Talk==
> 
> 这个让人心烦的系列应该算是结束了，因为想了一下，之后没有想写的角色了。  
> 开始写这个的起因是因为码字遇到了瓶颈。不管是乙女还是CP都产不出来，而且觉得自己写的东西都穷极无聊，所以想换个风格换个题材。  
> 结果写着写着发现并没有起到预期的放松或者放飞自己的作用，反倒更加发现哪怕试着更换写法和风格，最后的成品总还是差不多的调调。在这个角度上，可以说是实验失败了吧。  
> 但是它确实给了我一点时间思考我和这些角色之间的关系——哪怕他们只不过是所谓的纸片人——以及我究竟想从他们身上得到什么。是憧憬、逃避、性幻想还是一点点继续的勇气？  
> 可能只是通过写文码字的方式，和他们交换一点点自我吧。我总是想象在无法入眠的夜里和他们坐在火炉旁边，安静地、轻缓地、不带任何审视和评判地，和他们谈话，互相触碰那些痛苦和遗憾，然后说：  
> “是的，而我依然在这里，我的朋友。”  
> 谢谢他们。谢谢所有人。


	7. 丰饶之海（EDWARD, ?-1722）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来想6篇完结，食言了，写了第7篇。

_巨大的白纸如陷阱在世上铺开，等待着一切被真正抹去的时刻。_

_——勒克莱齐奥《逃之书》_

爱德华·肯威回到寒鸦号上，先去船员的舱室借了套干净衣服换，就着船医的镜子擦干净了脸和手，妥善地遮好肩上的枪伤。船医告诉他詹妮弗在船长室睡得安稳，丝毫没有受到方才码头的骚动影响。在爱德华对着军需官大吼大叫、船员们忙着给火炮上膛的时候，这位好心的医生反锁船长室的大门，把被子堵在小姑娘的耳朵上。但这么做似乎毫无必要。“她太累了，”船医说，“从大伊纳瓜过来的航程太远，每次她只有在船下锚的时候才能睡上安稳觉。”

爱德华点了点头，爬上甲板往船长室走去。天边已经有朝霞初现的迹象，可他依旧十分清醒，毫无倦意。不过，和从前每次抢掠商船过后热血翻涌的彻夜狂欢不同，他只感觉到一种被刚刚过去的黑夜夯实了的平静，仿佛作为爱德华·肯威行走于世的一具空壳终于被填充完整，显出该有的形状。推开舱门之前，他短暂地思索是否有必要对詹妮弗解释什么。毕竟，这个晚上死在他手里的两个人之一是她的外祖父，他亦不曾问过在卡罗琳的娘家长大的女儿是否对斯科特家和圣殿骑士的关系有所耳闻。那又怎么样？她还不到十岁，他有的是时间考虑这些复杂的问题。

船长室很暗，只有码头的光线隐隐地透过窗户斜照进来。詹妮弗安静地蜷在吊床里，和她母亲一模一样的金红色头发打着卷垂在肩头。旁边的架子上搁着一本不知道是哪个船员找来的冒险故事，写着些类似于简化版的奥德修斯大战独眼巨人的奇怪玩意儿，但詹妮弗似乎很喜欢。爱德华拿起来随手翻了翻，有什么东西从书页里飘出来掉在地上。他摸索了一阵才捡起来，凭借与生俱来的视力才看清那是詹妮弗刚到大伊纳瓜时他递给她的那束花中的一朵。花瓣早已干枯，摸上去像是陈旧揉皱的羊皮纸，被作为书签压得扁平。

船身晃了一下。船帆降下，桅杆发出响亮的嘎吱声，海浪不规则地撞击船舷。他们起航了。不一会儿，詹妮弗打了个呵欠，皱着眉头揉起眼睛。看来船医是对的，她只能在港口和码头睡上安稳觉。

“噢，”她开口道，语气困倦，带着点埋怨，“我以为我们要回家。”

“家里出了点乱子，”爱德华回答，只字未提把布里斯托闹得鸡飞狗跳的正是他本人，“你跟着我呢。”他安抚道。

“我们现在去哪儿？”詹妮弗问。

“伦敦。”爱德华回答，在詹妮弗试图从吊床往下跳的时候用没受伤的那侧胳膊接住她，转了小半圈，再把她稳稳地放到地上。

小姑娘咯咯笑起来，在母亲家里没有谁能和她玩这种游戏。“妈妈说伦敦很热闹，比布里斯托人还多，房子也多。”她说，“我们会在伦敦找到什么？”

“——我饿了！”还没等爱德华回答，詹妮弗已经套上罩裙，连头发都不绑就往外跑；只要她不碍事，船上也没人费心拦她。她一路跑下甲板，跑到厨房，得到了一碟面包、风干牛肉片和一点珍贵的清水。她已经学会不去害怕那个没有鼻子的厨师。爱德华跟着走进船舱，值完夜班的船员正在喝休息前的最后一轮酒，他们对着船长举杯示意，但他谢绝了他们的邀请。过去几个月里，他尽量避免喝酒，唯恐一有醉意就又听到那些早已离他而去的人站在旁边喋喋不休，大声斥责他如何把所有的事情都搞得一团糟。卡罗琳多半会对他杀死她父亲的行为感到绝望，哪怕那家伙是个冷血无情的混蛋；他还能毫不费力地、生动形象地回忆起基德或者玛丽嘴角讽刺的弧度，好像对他与罗伯特·沃波尔达成的交易态度微妙；如果听说他最终接受了赦免，萨奇的雷霆怒火一定能把寒鸦号震得沉进海底；至于维恩之类的——爱德华意识到自己已经没有余力在乎他们怎么想了。

而此时此刻，在完全真实、清醒的现实之中，只有詹妮弗正隔着桌子冲他微笑。

上午，他们平安驶出布里斯托湾，背后没有追兵的迹象，看来他的敌人们遵守了诺言。寒鸦号一路向南，航向开阔的凯尔特海，取道英吉利海峡再北上伦敦。海面风平浪静，视野辽阔得让人仿佛能一眼看穿天穹。因为一直沿着海岸航行，时不时有海鸥环绕着桅杆盘旋，发出聒噪的鸣声，甲板和浪涛中映出这些飞鸟的影子。爱德华掌着舵，詹妮弗照旧坐在他侧边的木箱上，手里捧着那本冒险故事，嘟囔着书签的位置怎么和她之前放的不一样。

爱德华偏过头看了她一会儿，然后伸出一只手：“过来，珍妮。”

詹妮弗有些迷茫地放下书。爱德华往旁边挪了一小步，她还是不明所以地看着他。

“试试掌舵，”爱德华冲着船舵扬起下巴，咧嘴笑了，“我答应过你的。它又不咬人。”

詹妮弗从座位上站起来，试图用一种高傲的警觉掩饰兴奋的表情。像某种生于热带的幼兽头一次看见雪或者触摸冰，她小心翼翼地扶住布满雕花纹饰的舵盘，用指尖探索它粗糙的质感，好像生怕一碰到它就会凭空消失。她的个子还那么小，只勉强够得到船舵下沿，使出浑身力气也只能让它转动微不足道的一点；然而她依旧双脚蹬地，涨红着脸，试图用整个身体推动沉重的船舵，脸色倔强，带着稚嫩的汹汹气势，仿佛打定主意要撼动什么比寒鸦号更加庞大、无情，且必定不可撼动的事物。

有阵风袭来，造成一阵颠簸。詹妮弗摇摇晃晃地攥紧舵盘，没有撒手。她所钟爱的冒险故事掉在地上，书页展开，红色干花被海风卷起。所以，他当初为什么要递给她——这位素未谋面的女儿——一束连他自己都叫不上名字的野花，好像他的船队，他在西印度群岛产业，他横行四海挣得的一切财富、地位、友谊与背叛，甚至包括寒鸦号本身，都是无法也不应当被盛在银盘当中呈予她的东西。她既是遥远过往的遗存，也是纯粹新生的象征，唯独不属于二者之间被潮涌席卷而去的岁月。

爱德华伸出一只胳膊，帮她稳住船舵。寒鸦号重新恢复平稳，破浪而行。詹妮弗松开手，坐回旁边，看起来心情愉快。在接下去几个小时漫长、静默的航行当中，爱德华始终注视着前方。苍白星辰从尚未完全暗下的天幕升起时，他早已远离故乡的坟茔和理想国的残骸，身边只有他的女儿、他的船，他十年海盗生涯中仅存的真正宝藏。这使得他忽然想起詹妮弗那个悬而未决的问题：“我们会在伦敦找到什么？”

他往詹妮弗的方向看了一眼。“伦敦对我们而言是一张白纸，”他回答，依旧脸带笑容，尽管她也许并不在意，“所以我们将会找到一切。”

Fin  
2020-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：故事前情取自《黑旗》小说结尾，游戏主线之后爱德华找岳父寻仇的情节。


End file.
